Do you love me?
by Mandumandu
Summary: Jihoon sangat membenci Soonyoung tetapi bagaimana jika ia diberitahu bahwa Soonyoung menyukainya? [SoonHoon/Lee jihoon/kwon soonyoung/Seventeen fanfic, school life au!]


**Do you love me?**

Pairing : Soonhoon

Cast:

Lee jihoon (woozy)

Kwon Soonyoung (hoshi)

Sorry for any typo. Enjoy!

Summary:

Jihoon sangat membenci Soonyoung tetapi bagaimana jika ia diberitahu bahwa Soonyoung menyukainya?

Jihoon sangat membenci soonyoung.

Dia itu sangat berisik, suka mencari perhatian, pecicilan, ditambah lagi ia sangat bodoh. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu meminjam catatan dan tugas miliknya untuk disalin.

Kelas di pagi hari sudah dipenuhi oleh suara Kwon yang memenuhi ruangan kelas ini.

Ia menyapa setiap orang yang ia lewati sampai ia menempati tempat duduknya seperti biasa disebelahku.

"Pagi Jihoonie~"

Jihoon hanya membalas dengan senyum biasa dan kembali memasang _earphone_ nya. Sebentar, dari tadi Jihoon sudah memasang _earphone_ nya. Terbukti seberapa besar volume suara Soonyoung sampai ia tidak sadar sedang mendengar lagu ckck.

Jika kalian melihat hubungannya dengan soonyoung, mereka bagaikan api dan air, sangat bertolak belakang.

Jihoon sengaja memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela, supaya Jihoon bisa tidur tenang saat pelajaran (biasanya tidak seperti itu, tetapi karena aku terlalu addicted dengan game baru yang diberitahu Seokmin sehingga aku harus bergadang mengerjakan tugas, salahkan Seokmin).

Tetapi Soonyoung selalu memilih tempat duduk disamping Jihoon, disertai canda tawanya yang sangat berisik.

"Ugh kapan aku bisa tidur," batin Jihoon.

Pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah yang sangat membosankan. Jihoon yang tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan kantuknya akhirnya tertidur.

Jihoon tidak sadar seberapa lama ia tidur sampai ada yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya membuatnya sadar. Jihoon hanya membuka matanya dan sesuai yang ia duga, ia bertemu dengan wajah Soonyoung yang tersenyum bodoh.

"Ck pasti ia bosan lagi makanya menggangguku." Batin Jihoon

Jihoon kembali menutup matanya, tetapi Soonyoung kembali menusuk pipinya lagi dengan jarinya.

"Pst! Jihoon! Bangun!" bisik Soonyoung.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Jawab Jihoon

"Tapi Jihoon-"

"Kali ini saja Soonyoung, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi. Berhenti mengangguku."

Setelah Jihoon berkata seperti itu, ia tidak merasakan tusukan di pipinya lagi.

"Akhirnya aku punya waktu tenang walaupun hanya beberapa jam saja," batin Jihoon.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menusuk pipinya LAGI.

"Soonyoung! Berapa kali ku harus bilang biarkan aku ti-" Jihoon membuka mata sambil bergusar marah tetapi yang ia temukan bukannya wajah Soonyoung tetapi Han seonsaengnim yang menatap Jihoon dengan senyum yang bagi Jihoon sangat mengerikan.

"Sepertinya tidurmu masih belum nyenyak Jihoon? Kau boleh tidur diluar kelas saya ditemani dengan Soonyoung."

.

.

.

.

"Ugh tau begini aku bolos saja sedari awal." Jihoon menghentakan-hentakan kakinya masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Soonyoung hanya menahan ketawa karena Jihoon sekarang seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan tertawa!, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalo Han seonsaengnim melihat kita sedari tadi?"

"Aku memberi tahumu tetapi kau memotong ucapan ku." Balas Soonyoung.

"Ia tidak salah sih" batin Jihoon.

Mereka berdua berjalan di selasar yang sepi karena masih jam pelajaran. Betapa sialnya Jihoon harus berdua bersama Soonyoung.

"Tapi kau sangat lucu Jihoon terutama saat kau marah saat tidur." Ucap Soonyoung tiba-tiba sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengartikan "sekali lagi kau sentuh pipiku, siap-siap mencium gitarku" yang membuat Soonyoung menciut diam.

"Sudahlah kita menunggu yang lain di kantin saja," ucap Jihoon yang dibalas anggukan Soonyoung.

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kan? Seberapa bencinya Jihoon dengan Soonyoung, tetapi mereka sebenarnya berteman.

Ya, Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia tiba-tiba tergabung dalamm satu grup yang terdiri dari Seokmin, Seungkwan, Jun dan terakhir Soonyoung.

Jihoon sudah berteman dengan Seokmin dan Seungkwan sejak smp, lalu mereka bertiga satu sekolah Bersama lagi di SMA sekarang.

Seungkwan yang memperkenalkan Soonyoung kepada Jihoon dan Seokmin karena Soonyoung ternyata teman SDnya seungkwan, disertai dengan Jun yang merupakan teman SMP soonyoung hingga Jihoon dengan 'terpaksa' terjalin dalam grup ini.

Mereka sudah bersama hampir satu tahun? Tetapi rasa benci Jihoon terhadap Soonyoung tidak pernah hilang, hebat bukan? Kesan pertama memang sangatlah penting dan kesan pertama Jihoon terhadap Soonyoung tidaklah bagus.

(Saat Jihoon masuk kelas, ia mendapat orang yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menciumnya di PIPINYA! Sambil tersenyum bodoh ia memperkenalkan dirinya

"hai!, namaku Soonyoung," yang terdengar bodoh juga ditelinga Jihoon. Ia bisa mendengar kekehan Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa mereka bermain juber dan menantang Soonyoung untuk mencium orang pertama yang masuk kelas -dan apesnya itu adalah Jihoon- tetapi meskipun begitu ia tetapi bisa menghapus kesan pertama Soonyoung yang sangatlah buruk -karena ia sangatlah membenci skinship apalagi mencium pipinya itu ugh-) ("aku tau kau menyukainnya Jihoon" ujar Seokmin yang dibalas jitakan Jihoon.)

Kalau kalian menyuruh Jihoon membuat list hal-hal yang ia tidak sukai dari Soonyoung, ia bisa membuat sekarang juga.

Jihoon tidak sekelas dengan Soonyoung saat SMA tahun pertama , mungkin itu yang membuat Jihoon bisa bertahan karena ia tidak bertemu dengan Soonyoung terlalu sering. Sayangnya, saat naik kelas, ia harus berakhir sekelas dengan Soonyoung (yang untungnya ada Jun juga).

Seungkwan itu juga berisik, tetapi setidaknya ia lucu. Sedangkan Soonyoung tidak (Jun berkata Jihoon pura-pura tidak tertawa tetapi Jihoon benar-benar merasa itu tidak lucu!) Ia sangat berisik dan selalu berteriak seperti tadi pagi di kelas. (Jihoon bisa tuli lama-lama harus mengencangkan volume lagunya supaya tidak bisa mendengar suara Soonyoung).

Ia juga bodoh seperti Dokyeom tetapi Jihoon merasa Soonyoung hanya pura-pura bodoh saja dihadapan Jihoon. Miss Kim adalah guru killer di sekolahnya dan mengajar Biologi. Soonyoung hanya belajar berdasarkan catatan Jihoon (ia memfotokopi catatannya) dan Jihoon juga tentu saja hanya belajar dari catatannya tetapi mendapat nilai tertinggi dikelas?! Bahkan Jihoon saja mendapat nilai pas-pasan. (tidak, Jihoon tidak iri, hanya ia tidak suka orang yang ambisius memanfaatkan kerajinannya.)

Bagaimana bisa? Menyontek pun tidak mungkin! ("itu aku hanya beruntung saja Jihoon" tetapi Jihoon masih tidak percaya dalam hati)

Meskipun begitu, Soonyoung merupakan ketua dance club yang bagi 'orang-orang' (jihoon masih tidak mau mengakuinya) bahwa tarian Soonyoung sangatlah keren terutama ketika ia mengajari orang, ia sangat serius dan bossy seperti kata Jun yang juga mengikuti klub menari juga. (Jihoon kagum dengan sisi perfeksionis Soonyoung, tetapi hanya sedikit)

.

.

Suatu ketika, saat mereka pulang sekolah dan mereka hanya bertiga saja karena Seokmin ada pelajaran tambahan hari itu karena nilainya yang buruk seperti biasa dan Soonyoung harus susulan ulangan karena tidak masuk sebelumnya (itu merupakan hari paling tenang bagi Jihoon).

Semua grupnya sudah mengetahui sejak lama kalau Jihoon tidak menyukai Soonyoung, orang dari jauh saja sudah bisa melihat bagaimana cara ia merespon kepada Soonyoung dan teman-temannya yang lain sangatlah berbeda.

.

.

(Di kelas)

"Jihoon boleh aku meminjam tugasmu?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tetapi kau harus mentraktirku makan siang nanti." Balas Jihoon

"Siap boss!" Jawab Seokmin dengan cengiran khasnya. Jihoon hanya membalas dengan tertawa saja

"Jihoon boleh aku meminjam catatanmu yang kemarin?" tanya Soonyoung

"Nih" Jihoon menyodorkan catatannya ke Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih jihoonie~" jawab Soonyoung sambil memberi lambing hati dengan jarinya.

"Hmm" jawab Jihoon tanpa menatap Soonyoung. (saat itu aku sedang sibuk bermain game! Tetapi Jun tau itu hanya alasan saja.)

.

.

Terkadang Jihoon bingung antara Soonyoung yang bodoh karena dia masih mendekati jihoon dan mengajaknya ngobrol meskipun jihoon hanya membalas dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Terkadang aku merasa kau terlalu sadis terhadap Soonyoung." Ujar Seungkwan.

"Ia harusnya bersyukur karena aku masih menanggapinya."

"Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat membencinya." Ujar Jun.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti." jawab Jihoon.

Jihoon dan Jun pun berpisah dengan Seungkwan karena mereka berbeda bus. Sambil menunggu bus, Jun berkata,

"Kau mau tau alasan mengapa Soonyoung masih mendekatimu?"

"Kenapa?" Jawab Jihoon acuh tak acuh sambil meminum susu pisang. (merek ini sangat enak, aku harus membelinya lagi nanti)

"Karena.." Jun terlihat tidak yakin mau memberitahu atau tidak.

"Karena apa?" ujar Jihoon mulai tidak sabar. Ia tidak suka dibuat penasaran.

"karena Soonyoung menyukaimu." Jawab Jun.

"ap-a?! uhuk" Jihoon tersedak karena tertusuk sedotan sialan ini.

"Jangan beritahu Soonyoung aku memberi tahumu ini tetapi itu memang benar"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Sku serius hoon, Kau mungkin tidak sadar karena kau sedang tertidur, tetapi selama pelajaran Han seonsaengnim, Ia menatapmu terus sebelum membangunkanmu." Ujar Jun.

"Aku tidak percaya, jangan kau pikir aku akan terjebak lagi dengan keusilanmu lagi."

"Aku memang selalu jahil, tetapi kali ini aku berkata jujur. Soonyoung pernah bercerita padaku karena ia terkadang bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dihadapanmu." Jawab Jun dengan wajah serius.

Jihoon jadi mulai merinding dan mempercayainya karena ia jarang melihat Jun yang seserius ini.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, coba telpon Soonyoung saja."

"Apa?! Aku kan tidak pernah meneleponnya duluan apalagi dia kan lagi susulan mana mungkin bisa mengangkatnya."

"Oleh karena itu kita coba, aku coba meneleponnya setelah itu baru kau, kita lihat apa dia akan mengangkat telepon salah satu dari kita."

"Apa ini sebuah taruhan akal-akalan mu lagi jun?"

"Ayolah hoon tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kau ingin tahu kan apakah Soonyoung suka padamu atau tidak? Aku akan mencoba menelepon Soonyoung duluan."

Jun mengambil hpnya dan mulai menempelkan hpnya ketelinganya sambil menunggu jawaban masuk soonyoung.

Jihoon entah mengapa jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

Jun menunjukan hpnya yang menggagap soonyoung tidak mengangkatnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

Jihoon masih ragu, ia merasa ini hanya tipuan Jun tetapi disaat bersamaan ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang aku takutkan?

"Jika Soonyoung mengangkat teleponmu, aku akan mentraktirmu jajjangmyeon beserta cola bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Tentu saja Jihoon setuju demi makanan dan cola kesayangannya.

Ia pun mencari kontak Soonyoung dengan nama "babo soonyoung" (Ia agak terkejut mengingat nama kontak soonyoung dan menyimpannya disaat ia tidak pernah menelepon soonyoung)

Jihoon pun menempelkan hpnya ketelingannya dan ia bisa mendengar jelas nada sambung yang berbunyi.

Dut…

Jihoon mulai gelisah kembali.

Dut..

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia berharap Soonyoung mengangkat teleponnya atau tidak.

Dut…

Jika Soonyoung mengangkatnya, ia mendapat makanan gratis tetapi disaat bersamaan itu artinya..

Dut…

Jihoon melihat Jun memandangnya dengan senyuman misterius dan liciknya, dan Jihoon tidak suka itu.

"Jun, kurasa soonyoung juga tidak mengang-"

Tut. "halo? Jihoon?"

 **-tbc-**

a/n : maaf ya ff pertama soonhoon ceritanya gak jelas hehe. Lanjutin apa gak ya? Jangan lupa comment thank you~


End file.
